Famous Three Words
by ambergur-pyon96
Summary: After being almost killed by Naruto in a fierce battle, Sasuke wakes to find himself in a hospital ward in Konoha. When Sasuke tries to escape, he is found out by Sakura. What will happen then? Will sasuke really decide to leave? find Out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! this is my first EVER fanfiction. i do not own Naruto. this one's especially for you vic! enjoy!

Chapter ONE – Valley of The End

The Valley of The End was in ruins. Chunks of rock and rubble were everywhere and the air was filled with particles of dust and sand. The two shinobi were squaring off again, coincidentally in the last place they had had a major battle with each other, not long before. The fight had stopped for a moment and both were panting heavily, their clothes soiled and torn, and the same look of determination in their eyes. The red-eyed one spoke up, "You haven't changed a bit. Still the same stubborn brat, aren't you? Why do you persist?"

Chuckling under his breath softly the other one answered, "Because I promised her. I promised Sakura-chan." He clutched the kunai in his hand tightly and took off, charging at his opponent at lightning speed.

"And I will not go back on my word!"

The other shinobi charged too, chidori katana in hand. And the battle ensued.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

Their battle cries rang out through the ruin. Their blood and sweat stained the ground. It was almost over. It was time for one of them to deal the finishing blow. Naruto and Sasuke rushed towards each other. One with his rasengan in hand, the other with his chidori.

_Naruto has improved since the time I have left _thought Sasuke.

And it was true. The blonde was advancing towards him in record speed, hand out, and ready to thrust the rasengan into his rival's body. But he wasn't the only one who had improved.

_He may be fast_ thought Sasuke _but I'm faster__._

In a second, he was right in front of Naruto and he thrust his chidori right through the shinobi's heart. The blonde's blue eyes widened. He hadn't even seen Sasuke move; he had just appeared there.

_It's over. I win__._

The figure in front of him disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He had been careless, and now it would cost him. Sasuke was quick to recover but Naruto was already behind him. His bright blue eyes had turned red and slit. "Too slow, Sasuke teme," he whispered in Sasuke's ear as he thrust the ball of chakra into his opponent's body. It was over, and unbelievably, the blonde had won. Sasuke's vision blurred while his body flew backwards from the force of the attack. He was surprised that he had been defeated. The battle between them had been vigorous. Both of them delivering blow after blow. In fact, Sasuke's chakra was almost gone...The last thing he saw before everything turned dark was a pair of triumphant blue eyes...

R&R people! i know this chapter's short, but bear with me please. i think the next chapter is longer.... xP


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm.. so you've read the first one... hope you find this one good!

Chapter 2 – Going back.

I am dead. I am dead. I am dead. I must be in hell.

"Yo! Yo teme! Are you okay? Wake up! Sheesh it's been three days. How long more do you want to sleep?"

A voice. A familiar voice.

I am dead. I am in hell. Are there voices in hell?

"Sasuke-kun? Can you hear me? I've missed you Sasuke-kun. Wake up."

Another voice.

Am I really dead? Am I really in hell?

"No Sasuke-kun. No. Wake up. Wake up."

No? I am not in hell? I am not dead?

Who are you?

"No. Wake up. I've missed you. It's me. It's Sakura."

No? Sakura? Sakura. I remember Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes opened. He was in a plain white walled room. Room? He immediately tried to sit up, but his body protested. He was sore from head to toe. And he was alive. He heard a soft gasp on his left. Instinctively he turned. A pink haired girl with emerald green eyes looked back at him. Tears were running down his cheeks. "Sasuke-kun," she croaked. That voice. Sakura. Sakura. "It's about time." Sasuke turned. A blonde boy with blue eyes grinned at him. "Sasuke," he said. Naruto.

"Naruto. You idiot. Why am I here?" Naruto's grin grew broader. "I couldn't leave you to die. So I brought you back home. I brought you back to Konoha." "Konoha isn't my home. Nowhere is. I have no home." Sasuke threw the blanket off himself and struggled to sit up. Clenching his teeth against the pain he slowly pulled himself up.

"No Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, pushing Sasuke down back onto the bed. "You haven't recovered fully yet, your arm is still fractured you –"

"I don't care!" Sasuke interrupted. "I'm getting out of here." He struggled to sit up but Naruto placed a firm hand on his shoulder forcing him down. "You can leave only after you recover," he said, looking Sasuke in the eye. "Hn." He turned away from the blonde's piercing gaze.

"Sasuke-kun –"

"Leave me be!" he growled at the pink haired girl on his left.

"Come on Sakura-Chan," Naruto called to Sakura and the girl quietly followed him out of the room.

The moment the door closed he thought: I have to get out of here.

Heheh... seems my fanfics aren't that long.. hopefully as the story progresses i can write more! sorry about that. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Aha! okay. the third chapter. =]

Chapter 3 – Escape

Think. Think, damn it!

The gears started turning in Sasuke's head. With careful consideration of his surroundings, a neat and detailed plan was etched in his mind and he ran through it again and again, looking for flaws and waiting for the right time to execute it. Meanwhile, he trained himself to sit upright in his bed. That proved to be a difficult task since his body still screamed in protest every time he tried to do so. Another obstacle in his plan was how to get down from the third floor, which was where his ward was, to the first floor. He could jump, but his ankle was swollen and he didn't want to further aggravate his injury. He could have used ninjutsu to get down, if he hadn't broken his arm. But the last survivor of the famous (or infamous, depending on who you asked) Uchiha clan was a genius. He was careful in his observations of the medics who tended to his bandages every afternoon and the intervals in their arriving time.

Now it had been three days since the time he woke, a long enough time for him already. He had to get out of here, and today was the day he was going to do it. The nurses would not come in another hours' time. He had overheard two of them talking about some emergency meeting while tending to his bandages and Sasuke knew the hallways were fairly deserted. Slowly raising himself to a sitting position, he placed one leg on the floor and then another. Walking was still a little difficult for him, his injuries were not light scratches for sure! He gnashed his teeth together from the pain in his left ankle. Carefully, Sasuke trudged toward the wide glass window at the corner of his ward and opened it. A light breeze caressed his face as he looked out.

_Konoha sure has changed_ he thought.

Then he grabbed on to the pipe that was running alongside the window sill and slid down. Quickly moving to the shadows he took off in a slow trot. No one was around and his escape had been flawless. Or so he thought. He had failed to notice the pink-haired medic nin round the corner. He felt her presence before he even saw her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned and his eyes widened. He had been caught. But somehow, the first thought that popped into his mind had been, "She's pretty." Being found out by Sakura and his unbelievable thought (Sasuke reckoned he would never feel that way about a girl) had caught him off guard and further dragged his already slow reactions. He turned again to take off but Sakura was already behind him.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun? You're still not fully recovered yet! You could get more hurt!" she said holding on to both his shoulders, which was a little tough for her since she had to tip-toe to get a good grip.

"Let me go. I have to get away from this place." He told Sakura quietly, pushing her away. When she still held on he turned and shouted at her, "Let me go!"

Sakura punched him. Hard. He went flying into a wall and blacked out. But just before his head hit the wall's concrete surface he thought,

_Konoha isn't the only thing that's changed._

Okay. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hi! thanks for the reviews. =] hmm yea... i do think that my chapters are short. so sorry!!**

Chapter 4 - Waking up

The light was seeping through Sasuke's eyelids. It annoyed him. He just wished to stay asleep forever..... he didn't get to sleep long often. Then he felt something on his head. something wet... and extremely cold!

Sasuke's eyes sprang open and he sat up. The ice pack on his head slid off. Subconsciously noting that moving did not hurt anymore, he looked around, examining his surroundings.

No, he wasn't in the hospital ward anymore. He was in a pistachio ice-cream green room. On the bedside table on his left stood a glass of water and a photo frame. A photo frame which held the only photograph in the entire room. A photo frame that held a photo of team 7.

He was in Sakura's room.

_Why am I in Sakura's room? _Sasuke thought back..._ Ouch. _He rubbed the lump on the back of his head.

Just then, the door to the room opened and Sakura walked in, carrying a tray of medicines and a pot of herbal tea.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" she said when she caught sight of Sasuke, who was replacing the photo frame on the table.

"You're awake! I'm so glad," she smiled a dazzling smile and put the tray on the same table. Then she poured a cup of herbal tea and handed it to Sasuke.

"Here, drink this. It'll help numb the pain in your head. I'll heal it for you later." Sasuke accepted the cup and began sipping the tea slowly. It tasted horrible.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke looked up. Sakura was looking at him with a guilty and apologetic look. Taking a deep breath she rushed,

"I brought you here because I know you really don't like the hospital ward. I thought that it would be better to bring you to my place instead of returning you back there for treatment..." She bent her head down in shame. "I really didn't mean to punch you that hard! I just knew that if you ran away i wouldn't be able to stop you! I really wouldn't be able to bear it if i couldn't stop you... again. What I'm saying is, I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! i really didn't mean to hurt you! Will you forgive me?"

"Hn."

"Oh thank you, thank you Sasuke-kun! I really didn't mean to hurt you! It was just that i didn't want you to go!" _..and you were pissing me off.. _she thought.

And she hugged him. she hugged him gently so as to not hurt him, but with enough intensity for him to feel that she really meant it.

Sasuke was frozen. He felt as if he would melt in Sakura's arms, but he sat frozen; as still as a statue. His body did not know how to respond to Sakura's gesture. Though he may have looked like a Casanova, though many had threw themselves at him, Uchiha Sasuke was clueless at how to handle girls. For those few seconds his mind was totally blank. When she released her hold and looked up at him, the most dazzling smile on her lips, Sasuke felt hot. His cheeks and ears were burning and a deep red colour flooded into his pale skin. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was blushing! He abruptly turned his face away from Sakura, who was scrutinizing it with a sudden curious intensity.

"Sasuke-kun, were you bl-" Just before she could finish she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Coming!" Sakura shouted. Then turning back to Sasuke, "hold on a minute while I get that." Sasuke nodded, his face still turned away from her. When he heard her get up and leave the room, he sighed in relief.

_What the hell was that about?! _he scolded himself._ Uchiha men don't blush! _Sasuke was knocked out of his reverie when heard a loud voice from downstairs.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Did you see Sasuke-teme? The nurses say he disappeared from his ward yesterday..." Naruto.

"Uh, yes actually, " Sakura replied.

"Really? Where is he?"

"Well, long story cut short, Sasuke-kun is staying in my room."

There was a prolonged silence downstairs before, "WHAT?! That teme is staying with you?! In YOUR ROOM?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura was mad. Really mad. Who was Naruto to tell her who she couldn't let stay in her room? Her father?

"That's right you baka! Sasuke-kun is staying with ME, in MY room!" Sakura shouted back.

Another prolonged silence before Naruto's barely audible muttering was heard, "It's always Sasuke..."

"What?" Sakura shouted. "What did you say?" Sakura still sounded as if she would murder Naruto.

"Nothing. So is it okay if I see the teme? I need to talk to him."

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade baa-chan wants to talk him..." Naruto said hesitantly.

"About what?" Although he couldn't see it, Sasuke could feel Sakura's beautiful emerald green eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What does Tsunade-sama want with Sasuke-kun?" She asked Naruto again.

"Uh... she wants uh...." Naruto stuttered when he saw Sakura's crazed look of anger.

"Say it baka. Hurry up!"

"She wants to question him! Interrogate him! Find out stuff from him!" Naruto said hurriedly. "I told her i wouldn't let her do anything other than to him!"

"What do you mean 'other than that'? Was she going to-" Sakura gasped.

"I told you. I won't let anything happen to the teme. I promise. I'll be with him the whole time!"

"I don't know Naruto. I don't know.." Sakura sounded close to tears. For some unexplainable reason, Sasuke wished he would walk downstairs to throw his arms over her shoulders and tell her it would be alright. But his feet were planted to the ground. Sasuke also realized that if he stayed, his life could be in danger. He could run away now, no one would see him jump out the window. His arm and ankle were completely healed thanks to Sakura. Sakura...Sakura... How could he bring himself to leave her, now when she was in need of comfort? How could he leave when he knew that her beautiful heart may break apart if she did?

_'I really wouldn't be able to bear it if i couldn't stop you... again'_

_'It was just that i didn't want you to go!'_

_I'll stay_ he thought. _I'll stay for Sakura._

**Okie. =] this chapter's longer. haha.. so R&R please! =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey! sorry i haven't updated for like suuper long. see this is what happened. holidays came and i got the age old, no-computer-for -you-until-you-finish-your-holiday-homework-young-lady ban from my mum (i'm such a good daughter). after doing just that i forgot totally about updating until Izumii842 reminded me about it.. heh =.='' okay so without further delay here is the chapter you have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**_chapter five- fast forward_**

**[ 3 years later]**

The masked shinobi appeared in a cloud of smoke. "very well done, as expected of you," Tsunade nodded as she read the reports he had handed her. "I think you deserve a break, good job." The masked shinobi bowed curtly and just as he had appeared, vanished.

* * *

Sasuke walked over to his house. 2 months. 2 months was a long time to be away on assignment. Although of course it was nothing compared to the personal (ahem) assignment he had been on until 3 short years ago. When he had arrived back in the village, he was surprised to feel a pang of relief at coming home. Home. this was his home now. He had fought hard for it to be this way.

_Convincing a bunch of distrustful people is hard work _he mused.

His mind flashed back to the many nights ago when he had stepped into the Hokage's office again, for the first time since he had left...

But he had had help. Yes, help from Sakura, and though he would rather not admit it, from that dobe Naruto as well. Shaking his head he put the key in the lock and turned. There was no click when he unlocked the door; someone was already here. _Sakura._ For some reason, he found himself hoping she was the one inside. Quickly, he pushed the door open fully and peered inside.

"Yo! Sasuke!" a perky voice sounded from his kitchen.

_Why Him? _He groaned inwardly.

"Who the hell said you could break into my house Dobe?!" he shouted as a yellow head bounded toward him. "Is that how you welcome someone after two months? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Well, did your mother teach you any? You broke into my house." The blonde laughed. "Good to have you back sasuke teme! It's been so boring with Tsunade baa-chan. Don't tell Sakura-chan though, she'd kill me." Sasuke sighed.

"So you wanna head out for some lunch? I'm starved."

_Well, why the hell not?_

"you're always starved, you idiot."

"I shall take that as a yes." With that, the two left for Ichiraku's.

* * *

"i'm telling you, Sasuke," Naruto continued with his mouth full of ramen, "I think Tsunade baa-chan purposely makes my training extra hard. i see that evil look in her eye everytime she hands me another stack of reports. not that that will stop me!"

"hn."

Naruto took a big gulp of his soup and sighed. silence hung in the air for a moment.

"ne Sasuke, do you think i'll be able to do it? be a good hokage i mean."

The solemness of his tone made Sasuke turn to look at Naruto .

_Naruto rarely doubts in his abilities, he's a ball of egoistic self-confidence_ Sasuke thought.

The boy was staring down at his yet to be finished fifth bowl of ramen. Sasuke noticed how his eyebrow was creased as if he were debating over the answer himself.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, surprised.

"I know that you will do your best for this village no matter what. Everyone has faith in you but most importantly you must believe in yourself."

"you really think so? thanks."

"hn."

* * *

"so, teme, i bet you're dying to see Sakura-chan." Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke go rigid.

"what the hell are you talking about, idiot?"

"oh, come on. you do like her right?"

"shut up, dobe."

"fine, fine. sheesh, lighten up a little," naruto said putting his hands up in surrender.

"hn."

the two were walking to the hospital. Naruto had remebered that Tsunade had asked to give a message to Sakura, so here they were. As they closed up on the tall building, Sasuke remebered the first time he had seen Sakura's face since he had come back. He had been injured badly (thanks to Naruto) and she had been crying and begging him to wake up... her beautiful emerald eyes were the first thing he saw when he regained consciousness...

"Hey, did you hear what i said?" Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"Aa."

"I said, Sakura-chan's break ends in fifteen minutes so if we hurry, we should be able to catch her before her shift starts again."

"hn."

Quickening their pace, they soon reached the hospital and had begun looking for Sakura.

_how hard can it be to find a girl with pink hair?_

not hard at all, as Sasuke soon found out. In a matter of minutes, Sakura came running down the hallway calling out to him.

"Sasuke-kun! It's been so long!" she smiled and hugged him.

"hello Sakura." Sasuke answered, not returning the hug. his pride allowed him to say no more.

"sasuke always gets the attention." Naruto muttered.

"What was that?"

"i said ohio Sakura-chan." Naruto forced a smile and Sakura laughed. "you didn't tell me you were back, Sasuke-kun. i would've rushed to see you."

"i knew you were busy."

Sakura pecked sasuke on the cheek affectionately and he felt his ears grow hot. He felt glad to be back in konoha; back with Sakura. Just seeing her made him forget all his worries. she was his ray of light. his sparkle in the dark. his _e__verything._

* * *

**A/n: that's it! stay for the next chapter.. i think it'll be more about the past.. so yeah. don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: HI! i am really sorry i haven't updated for.. _forever_. please don't kill me. anyway here's chapter 5. chapter 6 will comeout sometime next week. or the next.

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Office Visit_**

Sasuke descended the staircase and came to face a troubled looking Naruto and a slightly sniffling Sakura. Catching sight of Sasuke, Naruto quickly regained his composure.

"hey teme!"

"Dobe," Sasuke nodded.

"I AM NOT A DO-" he cut himself off sighing. Naruto calmed himself and continued. Sasuke merely quirked a brow at this.

"I need you to come with me to the Hokage's office. I know you rather not and everything but please you have to come!"

"fine."

"I'm serious Sasuke! You must come with me! It's the only way- wait, what?"

"I said, fine"

Naruto's face broke into a grin. He turned to Sakura, "Ja, Sakura-chan! I promise that he'll be alright. I promise." Sakura nodded and stepped away from the doorway. She grabbed his arm as he walked past. Sasuke looked down at her small hand before looking looking up to face her. "please be safe, sasuke." Her green orbs were piercing and mirroring her worry.

"…"

"Please sasuke?"

"let go of me." With that Sakura released him and Sasuke stepped outside, behind Naruto. Immediately, two ANBU flanked him on either side. Naruto turned, "sorry teme. Safety precautions," and wiggled his brows. Sasuke grunted. He _was _a missing nin, he'd expected this.

Stepping into the hokage's office, Sasuke felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. He had been in this office so many years ago, when the third had been still alive. All those years ago, when he was still twelve and somewhat happy… but happiness was no longer an emotion that he felt, was it? Sasuke's jaw hardened. The office hadn't changed much really. Messier, maybe, but still the same. Behind the big mahagony table in the middle of the room sat a blonde woman with, Sasuke couldn't help but notice; he _was_ a man after all, huge breasts. Her hands were folded together, supporting her chin, a calculative look in her eyes as she surveyed the Uchiha in front of her before her eyes flicked to the blonde standing next to him. Noting that the usually loud mouthed boy was being unusually quiet, she said, "Konohagakure's infamous missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke. Seems Naruto was able to bring you back." There was a smugness in her voice that made Sasuke glare. Naruto was still silent. Tsunade continued, "Just to make things clear, I'm not going to be easy on you If you stay."

" …who said I was staying?"

Beside him, he felt Naruto tense up.

_'It was just that i didn't want you to go!' and.. Sakura..._

Tsunade just sighed. "Listen, Sasuke. I don't care if you go or stay. That is entirely up to you. But right now,we require you're knowledge of.. a certain someone and what he's planning."

"…. And who is this person?"

Tsunade's amber gaze was piercing. "Uchiha Madara."

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened for a split second. "how are you sure I know what you're talking about?"

Tsunade smirked. "I have my sources. So, you _will _tell us what you know about Uchiha Madara. I don't care if I have to break every single bone in your-"

She was interrupted by a loud cry from Naruto, "Baa-chan! You can't do that! You promised!" Tsunade's brow twitched. She hated being called 'baa-chan'. It made her sound old. "THAT WAS JUST SO YOU WOULD STOP YOUR WHINING, YOU STUPID BRAT!"

"But I promised Sakura-chan nothing would happen to teme, you OLD HAG!"

"WELL, IT DOESN'T MATTER! I'M THE HOKAGE AND _I MAKE THE DECISIONS!"_

"But sakura-chan..!" the blond insisted. Sasuke was watching the whole scene with concealed amusement.

"FINE, FINE. He won't get hurt. By me, at least. I don't know what Morino will do to him though," she smirked. She turned back to Sasuke. "YOU. I don't care if you resist. Because if you want to live, I suggest you cooperate quietly. Naruto! Bring him to the Torture and Interrogation Chambers. Leave as soon as you see Morino. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"now get lost! And I'll be seeing you soon Uchiha sasuke."

The blond boy led the raven haired one out the door, still accompanied by the two masked ANBU.

* * *

thanks for reading~!


End file.
